Herzchirurgie
by MrsClooney
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Als Mark starb ist ein Teil von mir mit ihm gegangen mein Herz. Es wurde aus brutal in Stücke zerrissen und lies mich in eisiger Kälte, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung zurück. Elizabeth muss Marks Tod verkraften.


**Herzchirurgie**

A/N: Ich bin keine Ärztin... na ja...ich hoffe mal ich habe da jetzt nichts allzu falsches geschrieben ;) Die Fic spielt Mitte der 10. Staffel.

Don't own them, never will :(

_Für Kathi _

**

* * *

Herzchirurgie**

Mark Greene. Mein Mann. Meine Liebe. Mein Mark. Mein ganzes Leben war auf ihn fixiert gewesen. Er war der Grund, weswegen ich in Amerika geblieben war. Er war mein Lidocain, er war mein Extasy, er war die Droge, die mich am Leben erhielt. Als Mark starb ist ein Teil von mir mit ihm gegangen- mein Herz. Es wurde aus brutal in Stücke zerrissen und lies mich in eisiger Kälte, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung zurück. Ich habe immer geglaubt, Chirurgen können alles herausschneiden. Alles. Ich habe versucht, den Schmerz aus mir herauszuschneiden. Vergeblich. Der Schmerz über den Verlust meines Mannes saß zu tief, als das ich alleine ihn entfernen, oder auch nur lindern könnte. Er betäubte alle meine Sinne, fraß sich tiefer und tiefer in mein Herz und meine Seele und begann langsam Besitz von mir zu ergreifen. „Elizabeth", sagten meine Kollegen, „du brauchst Hilfe." Hilfe? Was soll mir denn helfen? Niemand kann die Lücke, die Mark in meinem Leben hinterlassen hat wieder auffüllen. Niemand wird ihn mir je ersetzen können und weder Cordichin noch Sotahexal können mein Herz wieder in Takt bringen. Es gibt kein Antiarrhythmikum welches die Rhythmusstörung unter der mein Herzen leidet, beheben kann. Ich weiß, dass viele Herzerkrankungen durch einen chirurgischen Eingriff geheilt werden können, da ich während meinem Studium unter anderem eine Rotation in der Kardiochirurgie gemacht. Ich weiß, dass Herzchirurgen wahre Wunder vollbringen können.

Sie heilen Erkrankungen des Herzen.

Sie versorgen Verletzungen des Herzens.

Sie korrigieren Deformierungen der Herzklappen.

Sie legen Menschen mit unregelmäßigem Herzrhythmus Bypässe.

Sie ersetzen kranke Herzen kann mittels einer Transplantation durch gesunde.

Sie stopfen Löcher in den Wänden der Herzkammer und flicken leckendende Koronararterien.

Nach einer erfolgreich verlaufenen Herz-Operation schlägt das Herz des Patienten wieder gleichmäßig und er kann ein normales, schmerzfreies Leben führen, ganz so als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Oftmals erinnert nur eine kleine Narbe an den Eingriff, die im Laufe der Jahre immer heller wird und nach einiger Zeit kaum mehr sichtbar sein wird. In der Kardiochirurgie ist dank moderner Technik und Medizinischem Fortschritt fast alles möglich. Herzchirurgen können die meisten physischen Erkrankungen und Verletzungen des Herzens operieren und heilen.

Auch im County haben wir eine kardiologische Abteilung. Ich wand mich mit meinem Herzleiden an Dr. Dorsett. Obgleich er in dem Gebiet der _physische_ Kardiochirurgie sehr kompetent ist, konnte er meine _psychologische_ Herzerkrankung nicht heilen. Meine Beziehung zu Dr. Dorsett glich einem schweren Kunstfehler. Anstelle mir bei der Rekonstruktion meiner Herzgefäße zu helfen, schnitt er nur noch tiefer in meine Wunden und fügte mir nur noch weitere Verletzungen zu. Wie nach operativem Eingriff blieb eine Narbe zurück, die mir klar machte, dass kein Kardiochirurg der Welt ein gebrochenes Herz einfach so flicken kann. Auch ein Kardiochirurg ist machtlos gegen den Schmerz über den Verlust einer geliebten Person. Denn für diese Art von Verletzung gibt es keine Chirurgie.

Ich habe Mark von ganzem Herzen geliebt. Mark ist nun tot und an der Stelle, wo früher mein Herz war ist heute nur noch Leere. Ich gehe wie taub durch das Leben, kalt, abgestumpft und völlig gefühllos. Seit Mark mir genommen hat lässt mich alles kalt. Ich kann nicht mehr lachen, es gibt nichts mehr worüber ich mich freuen kann. Ob es regnet, stürmt oder schneit, es ist mir egal. Es ist mir egal, wie ich aussehe, es ist mir egal was ich esse, es ist mir egal, was um mich herum geschieht. Jeden Morgen quäle ich mich aus dem Bett und wandere wie ein Roboter durch das Leben. Seit Marks Tod ist von mir nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Ich funktioniere wie auf Autopilot und erledige wie automatisch die Aufgaben die man mir gibt. Im Krankenhaus rede ich nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt und in meinem Privatleben habe ich mich schon lange "stumm" geschalten. Als Mark von mir gegangen ist, bin ich innerlich mit ihm gestorben. Ein Jahr war ich wie in Trance durch die Welt geschlurft, hatte jede Jahreszeit, jeden Monat, jede Woche und jeden Tag einfach an mir vorbei ziehen lassen.

Ich habe lange versucht, meine Herzrhythmusstörungen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch jetzt habe ich realisiert, dass es nichts gibt, das unter Kontrolle gebracht werden muss. Mein Herz ist tot. Genau wie Mark. Mein Körper versuchte ohne es zu existieren, doch jeder weiß, dass das Herz ein lebenswichtiges Organ ist. Ohne es kann niemand leben.

_Niemand._

Der Wind wirbelt meine Haare durcheinander und ich inhaliere die kalte Abendluft. Ich führe meinen Ringfinger zu meinen Lippen, drücke einen sanften Kuss auf meinem Ehering. Ich habe keine Angst, die Augen zu schließen. Weit unter mir höre ich Stimmen, sie kommen von der Straße, rufen meinen Namen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen mache ich den entscheidenden Schritt nach vorne.

Ich sehe Marks Gesicht vor mir als ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen verliere.

Ich folge meinem Herzen.

Fin.

* * *

Feedback erwünscht :)  



End file.
